This invention relates to an underwater flashlight, such as is used in SCUBA activities, of the type wherein the battery assembly is housed in the casing of the flashlight so as to be axially slidable therein, whereby the displacement of the battery assembly in one direction, against the action of a spring, closes the electrical circuit comprising the bulb, and the displacement in the opposite direction opens said circuit, so as to turn the light either on or off respectively.
Several devices to effect said displacement in underwater flashlights are known. All these devices are based on the screwing rotation of an end member of the flashlight which presents difficulties when something is carried undewater in one hand and it is desired to turn on the light in the other hand.
The object of this invention is to provide a flashlight of the above type, having a device for causing the displacement of the battery assembly by actuating a pin radially protruding from the body of the flashlight, rather than by a screwing rotation.
This actuation of the switch-pin can be easily effected by depressing it with the palm of the same hand grasping the flashlight.
Upon releasing the depressing action, the device is automatically moved back to the open-circuit position by the action of a spring.
Of course, this pushbutton-type control can be associated with a screw-type control which locks the flashlight in the on position until it is unscrewed.